Frozen Flower
by sofia313
Summary: Kol has a secret he's not willing to share with anyone. AU season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

New Orleans, present day

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Kol heard his bed squeaking when someone jumped on it. He was more than ready to rip that person's heart out; he had never been a morning person.

"Get lost," he mumbled.

Someone grabbed his pillow and yanked it away. Kol opened his eyes, ready to kill the idiot who had dared to do that. The first thing he saw was his sister's annoying smile. A perfect way to start a new day.

"Good morning, brother," she purred.

For a moment Kol considered about snapping her neck. But he knew his sister well enough to abandon the thought, as appealing as it was. Rebekah was quite bitchy when she was angry and Kol could think of a million better ways to spend his day than arguing with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Rebekah gave him an obnoxious smirk. "Long night, brother dear?"

Kol made a mental note to himself to get a better lock on his door.

"What do you want, Bekah?"

She chuckled and rolled on her side. "I was bored, so I felt like waking you up."

Kol was about to threw his sister against the wall, but she was faster. She was on her feet before he even managed to blink. She clicked her tongue and smirked at him.

"Someone's grumpy this morning. Where were you the whole night?"

"None of your business," Kol snapped.

"Oh," Rebekah giggled. "I know that look."

Kol grinned and stood up, wrapping a blanket around his lower body. Rebekah jumped back onto the bed and twirled her hair around her finger.

"So, who's the unlucky girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, brother, obviously you have found yourself a new plaything. Let me guess, some little bimbo with big boobs?"

"Goodbye, Bekah," Kol snorted before marching into the bathroom. His sister knew him well, but not nearly well enough. His personal life wasn't Rebekah's or anyone else's business. He bit his bottom lip while looking at his reflection in the mirror. If anyone would find out… No, he most definitely wasn't going to let that happen. He took a quick shower and got dressed. It was time to take care of some unfinished business. He was just passing the study when the he heard Nik's voice.

"Kol, a word."

Kol rolled his eyes and entered the study.

"What is it?"

Nik was sitting at the desk having a drink, there was an annoyed look on his face.

"I just got a call from Marcel. He wasn't too thrilled with your nighttime activities."

"I've got rid of all the bodies, just like a good little camper," Kol replied smiling. "You know me; I'm always a team player."

"I don't mean that," Nik replied. "The dead vampires in the Quarter."

Kol shrugged.

"They provoked me."

"Kol…"

"What? You think I'll take orders from a child? Oh please."

"Just try to behave," Nik huffed. "I want this city to be a safe place for my daughter, we already have enough problems."

"Duly noted. Anything else?"

Nik's eyebrows furrowed.

"What, are you planning to ground me, big brother?" Kol asked smiling.

"No," Nik snorted. "Personally I don't care about some dead vampires, but I suggest you clean up after yourself the next time. And perhaps try not to kill anyone in public."

"As I said, they provoked me, but I'll try my best. See you, Nik, I have some errands to run."

Kol was very amused when he headed outside. Did Marcel actually think that he could give Kol orders? Not very smart. But then again, Marcel had always been more than arrogant. Fortunately for him, Kol had more important things to take care of right now. His little secret. The real reason why those vampires were dead. No one touched what belonged to Kol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _New Orleans, 1903_

 _Kol turned up his nose as he walked across the long hallway. This place was truly disgusting. The most notorious asylum in Louisiana. Some people had described it as hell on Earth. That sounded about right. Kol smelled filth and heard screams echoing through the hallways. People who ended up here were treated worse than animals, they had no rights anymore._

 _Who would care what happened to lunatics. A person, who was brought here, didn't get out alive. Not that Kol cared about any of that, he was here for one simple reason. The staff didn't pay much attention to him, thanks to the compelled doctor who was walking next to him._

 _"She's there," the doctor said as they stopped in front of one of the doors._

 _"Open the door," Kol ordered._

 _The doctor obeyed and stepped aside. Kol frowned when he saw a tiny windowless room. He heard quiet humming and entered the room. There was a woman lying on the hard bunk bed, her hands and legs were tied and a sack her been pulled over her head._

 _"Why is she kept like this?" Kol asked._

 _"For her own good," the doctor replied. "She can hurt herself."_

 _Kol rolled his eyes._

 _"Really?" He paused and made eye contact. "The truth, doctor?"_

 _"The little bitch doesn't keep her mouth shut. She knows things she shouldn't know, no one wants to go near her."_

 _"I see. You can leave us now."_

 _Kol crossed his arms and looked at the woman after the doctor had left. She looked very tiny lying there; he couldn't imagine anyone being intimidated by her. All he saw under the sack was tangled chestnut curls._

 _"Are we going to play now?" she asked before he managed to say anything._

 _"I don't know," he replied. "What would you like to play, darling?"_

 _She giggled before replying._

 _"Hide and seek."_

 _"Ah. Sounds like fun."_

 _"It is. But you already found me, so you won."_

 _"Hmm. I do love to win."_

 _She giggled again._

 _"Yes, you do. Does that silence the cries of the dead? Wash away their blood?"_

 _Well, apparently the witches had been right about this girl._

 _"I am guessing that you know what I am?" Kol stated._

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"Hmm. Does that scare you?"_

 _She broke into a snigger._

 _"Scare me? Look around you. Nothing scares me anymore."_

 _"Right. I suppose I understand what you mean. How long have you been here?"_

 _"There's no time here," she hummed. "No days or nights. Just endless darkness."_

 _"Sounds unpleasant. The doctor said that you are here because you killed your father and brother."_

 _"I didn't," she replied. "They have tried to force me to say that I did, but I didn't. They have done things to me… Bad things. But I won't say it."_

 _"Right."_

 _"You don't believe me."_

 _"It makes no difference to me. I'm here because I have a proposition for you. I can get you out of here."_

 _"I know. You want me to play with you."_

 _"Well, I suppose that's one way to put it. What do you say, darling, do we have a deal?"_

 _"If you promise me one thing."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"A rose."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I want a white rose."_

 _Kol frowned._

 _"A white rose? I'm sure that can be arranged."_

 _"Then I'll be happy to play with you."_

 _"Alright, good. My name is Kol by the way. And yours is Flora?"_

 _"It was," she replied. "I don't know where Flora is now. I lost her."_

 _Well, she most certainly was a loony, but Kol didn't care about that, not as long as she could be useful to him._

 _"Don't worry, darling, I'm sure you'll find her. Let's get you out of this awful place first."_

 _He walked over to the bed and pulled the sack out of her head. What he saw stunned him completely. She was absolutely gorgeous, probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Slowly she blinked her light green eyes, trying to clear her vision. Finally she looked at him and smiled._

 _"Hello there. You're taller than I thought."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You sounded shorter, but that's okay."_

 _Quickly he untied her hands and legs._

 _"Can you get up?" he asked._

 _She tried, but didn't succeed. He noticed how thin she was, clearly she was malnourished and there were bruises all over her body._

 _"Alright, it seems that I have to carry you."_

 _"How fun!" she giggled. "I can fly like a little bird."_

 _"Sure you can," he replied and carefully lifted her up into his arms._

 _"I can see the sky…" she murmured smiling and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Is it day or night outside?"_

 _"Afternoon," he replied._

 _"Afternoon…" she hummed. "I had forgotten afternoon. How silly of me…"_

 _He felt her falling asleep in his arms and hesitated for a moment. Should he wake her up? No, clearly she was exhausted. They would have time to talk later; right now he just needed to get her out of this hellhole._

* * *

Kol parked his car in front of a nice house and picked up a white rose he had bought earlier. His own little flower loved flowers, especially white roses. He marched to the front door and opened it with his own keys.

"Aaron?" he called.

A tall male vampire appeared in front of him almost immediately; Kol had let him know that he was coming.

"How is she?" Kol asked.

"Not too bad," Aaron replied. "She hasn't spoken much after you left."

"Hmm. You can leave now."

"Sure. When do you want me to come back?"

"I'll let you know," Kol replied impatiently.

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

Aaron was one of the very few people Kol trusted; he had certainly proved his loyalty by taking care of Kol's flower when he hadn't been able to do that himself. Not to mention Aaron owed Kol his life and most importantly, he was gay. In other words, he was a perfect bodyguard for a woman who was as beautiful as Flora.

Kol couldn't deny that her beauty was the first thing that had caught his attention. First of many things. He smiled as he approached her room and heard her playing the violin. He stayed behind her door and listened until she stopped. She was standing in front of the window and she didn't say anything as he entered the room, but he knew that she had noticed him.

"Hello, darling," he finally said.

She still didn't say anything. He moved next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Gently he kissed her forehead.

"How is my beautiful wife today?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 _1903_

 _"How is she?" Kol asked._

 _"She's sleeping," Mabel replied. "She has slept most of the time you have been gone."_

 _"Hmm. Is that normal?"_

 _Mabel seemed amused._

 _"Well, I wouldn't exactly call that girl normal in the first place, but I suppose after everything she has been through…"_

 _"Yes. I think I'll have a word with her."_

 _"Sure, good luck with that."_

 _Kol left the witch in the living room and headed to Flora's bedroom. The house he had arranged for her was nice enough without drawing anyone's attention. Kol didn't want anyone, especially his siblings, to know about the girl. It had been almost three weeks since he had freed her from the asylum, but she wasn't nearly recovered._

 _He hadn't had time to visit her very often, but the witches had kept her company. Hopefully she would be better soon; she wasn't useful to him in her current state. He knocked briefly before opening the door to her room. As Mabel had said, she was sleeping. Her room was cozy; Kol had wanted her to be comfortable. There were white roses in the vase on the nightstand, she hadn't asked anything else._

 _"Flora?" Kol called while slowly walking over to the queen-size canopy bed. She was buried under the covers; all he saw was her recently washed hair. According to Mable, bathing was one of the two things Flora did when she wasn't sleeping. The other one was eating, although she didn't eat enough._

 _"Flora?"_

 _"She's not here," a sleepy voice murmured from under the covers. "Come back later."_

 _"No, I don't think so," Kol huffed. "I would like a word with you."_

 _"I don't have any words."_

 _He rolled his eyes and pulled the covers aside. She was lying on her side in a fetal position, wearing a creamy nightgown. She looked soft and warm like a kitten and his first thought was that he wanted to pick her up and bury his face in her chestnut curls. No, he needed to stop this. Sure she was a very beautiful woman, but she wasn't here to warm his bed._

 _"You're naughty," she hummed without opening her eyes._

 _"Yes, I am. How are you feeling, darling? Any better?"_

 _Slowly she rolled on her back and blinked her sleepy eyes few times before looking at him._

 _"I had a beautiful dream," she hummed._

 _"Really? What was it about?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"How do you know that it was beautiful then?"_

 _She stretched her arms and smiled._

 _"I feel light. Like I would be lying on a cloud."_

 _"Hmm, how nice. I'm not here to talk about your dreams though."_

 _"I know. You want your payment."_

 _"Yes, I do. How much more time do you think you need?"_

 _"I'm tired."_

 _Kol sighed and crossed his arms._

 _"Look, darling, I understand you need time to recover, but I think I have been more than generous to you…"_

 _"You can do it," she cut in._

 _He raised an eyebrow._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _She looked at him calmly._

 _"Pick me up and smell my hair. That's what you want, isn't it?"_

 _He tensed._

 _"I thought I warned you about that."_

 _She smiled innocently._

 _"I was good. You were not."_

 _That was the last straw. No more than a second later Kol was on top of her, pinning her petite frame tightly against the mattress._

 _"Now you will listen to me very carefully," he snarled. "I got you out of that place and I can take you back there, just like that. Is that what you want?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"You won't take me back there."_

 _"Really?" he snorted. "And why is that?"_

 _He was stunned when she raised her head and touched his lips with hers. The kiss was brief and light, but it affected him like a thunderbolt. She smiled as she rested her head back on the pillow. It took a moment before he managed to speak._

 _"You should be more careful," he stated. "Some men might take that as an invitation."_

 _"You don't scare me," she replied._

 _He smirked and leaned closer._

 _"Then you are a very foolish girl."_

* * *

Kol wrapped his arms around Flora's waist from behind and leaned his cheek on the top of her head. She smelled sweet, just like always.

"What are we looking at?" he hummed.

"The sky," she replied.

He was glad to hear her voice, she didn't usually speak much to anyone else than him.

"I missed you," he murmured. He had only been away for few hours, but it had felt like much longer. All the years he had spent in a coffin, apart from Flora… He hadn't forgiven Nik for that and he wasn't sure if he ever could.

"How is your family?" she asked.

"You're my family, darling," he replied and tightened his embrace. "You know I'm doing all of this for you."

She was quiet for a while before speaking.

"I want you to be safe. I can't lose you again."

Gently he turned her around and cupped her face.

"Hey, listen to me, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Darling, when was the last time you slept?" he asked as calmly as he could.

She didn't reply, but he could see what she wasn't telling him. The damn nightmares were haunting her again.

"Alright," he said and lifted her up into his arms. "I'm taking you to bed."

"You're bossy," she giggled. "Are we playing maiden and the barbarian?"

Kol bit his bottom lip.

"Well, as much as I would love that, no. You need to sleep."

"No, I don't want…"

"I know, I know. I'll be right here with you the whole time. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Do you promise?"

His heart ached as he looked into her pleading eyes. He couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Yes, darling, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, dark themes**

* * *

 **Part 4**

 _New Orleans, 1892_

 _"No, no, please," Flora sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"_

 _She didn't know what she had done wrong, but she could see how angry her mother was._

 _"It's time for you to learn a lesson," her mother stated coldly as she dragged Flora towards the bathroom._

 ** _"Filthy little whore… I wish you would have never been born… Think you're so pretty… Let's see about that…"_**

 _"I'm sorry, mother," Flora sobbed._

 _Her mother didn't say anything out loud, but once again Flora heard the words she didn't say. The words in her head._

 ** _"Whiny little cunt… Let's see if he still thinks you're pretty…"_**

 _Now Flora understood why her mother was angry. Because of her husband, Flora's stepfather. He was always nice to Flora; he brought her candy and often lifted her onto his lap. She had sometimes wanted to tell him that she was a big girl already and she didn't really want to sit on his lap, especially when he touched her strange ways, but she didn't want to anger him._

 _He was the only person who had ever been kind to her and looked after her. He had protected her from her mother; he didn't allow her to hurt Flora when he was at home. Now he wasn't. Before he had left, he had lifted Flora up and told her how beautiful she was. He had stroked her hair and said how lovely they were. Unfortunately her mother had seen that._

 _As long as Flora could remember, people had told her mother how beautiful child she was. There was something about her that drew people's attention. Her mother had always hated that and Flora had often prayed that she wouldn't look like this. She had tried her hardest to stay unnoticed, but her mother was never happy. She had sometimes called Flora a harlot or a whore and she thought about those words all the time. Flora didn't know what they meant, but she knew it was something bad. There was something wrong with her. She yelped in pain as her mother grabbed her hair._

 _"You think you have pretty hair?" she asked coldly._

 _"No," Flora murmured with a shaky voice. "I'm not pretty, I'm ugly."_

 _"Yes, you are. It's time for you to stop acting like a common whore."_

 _Once again Flora wanted to ask what that meant, but she was too afraid to say anything. Her mother had scissors and she started roughly to cut Flora's hair._

 _"This is for your own good," she stated. "Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, mother."_

 _"I am doing this for you."_

 _"Thank you, mother."_

 _Flora didn't make a sound, although she was hurting. Her mother cut almost all of her hair off before ordering her to undress and get into the bathtub. The water was ice-cold, Flora tried to get out of the tub, but her mother forced her down._

 _"Wash yourself," she ordered coldly. "You're not getting out before you are clean."_

 _Flora knew what that meant and she burst into tears. She would have to rub her skin until she would bleed._

 _"Mother, please…"_

 _"Wash yourself. Now."_

 _Her mother enjoyed this, Flora could feel that. She thought that Flora deserved this._

* * *

 _1903_

 _"Where's Flora? Are you here? Come out, come out…"_

 _Flora was humming and hugging herself tightly under the covers. She still wasn't sure was this real. Maybe she was still in that place, trapped in darkness and all of this was just her imagination. If it was, then she was determined to stay right here. She couldn't remember when she would have felt safe, but now she did. Her very own dark knight wasn't going to hurt her. The thought made her giggle._

 _He wanted to be so big and scary, but he really wasn't. After the hell she had been through, he seemed like an angel of mercy. Sure he was drawn to her, just like most men were, but he wasn't like most men. She had seen that when she had kissed him. He wasn't going to hurt her, she would be safe here. If this was real. Slowly she lifted the covers, afraid to see the light. It hurt her eyes after the long darkness. Thankfully the curtains were closed and the light couldn't get in. She looked at the white roses on the nightstand and smiled._

 _"Pretty, pretty roses…"_

 _The flowers were pretty, she wasn't. During the years she had spent in the bad place, she had never seen her reflection in the mirror. Now she could, there were mirrors here, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave this room either, but she knew that her dark knight wanted her to repay his help. How could she ever make him understand? She didn't want to go back to darkness. She just wanted to stay here, in this room. It was the most wonderful room she had ever seen. A safe room._

 _No one came here and touched her. No one said mean things to her. She didn't have to hide and be afraid. She could finally rest and try to look for Flora. She had buried her somewhere deep that night all those years ago. It hadn't been her fault. It hadn't. She had tried her hardest to be ugly. Her mother had said that it had been Flora's fault. She had said that Flora had killed her stepfather and stepbrother._

 _People had believed her mother, why wouldn't they have. Why would have anyone listened to Flora. She was a filthy girl who tried to seduce all the men. Good, honorable men. Just the thought made Flora laugh. Their thoughts hadn't been honorable. They had been monsters wearing masks. That was why she liked her dark knight; he didn't pretend to be anything he wasn't. He was a monster and he didn't try to hide it. Yet she wasn't afraid of him. On the contrary, she liked him. She giggled and picked up one of the roses. Hopefully she would see him again soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Music. Flora had always loved it. She loved the way it made her feel. It tickled her from inside out. She played violin, piano and cello, but violin was her favorite. Sometimes she played for hours, forgetting everything else. She especially loved this violin. It had been a gift from Kol, he have had it made just for her. There were white roses hand painted on it. She had cherished it when he hadn't been with her.

Sometimes it had been the only thing that had kept her from drowning in the darkness. She had missed him so much that her insides had been burning. His brother had taken him from her. She was never going to let that happen again. The sun was setting, but she knew that he wouldn't be here tonight.

He couldn't. He needed to do something. For her. He was doing everything for her. Her dark knight. She wouldn't be able to rest before she would be in his arms, so she played. The world ceased to exist until the door to her bedroom opened. It wasn't Kol or Aaron. It was someone who wanted to hurt her.

"Here, boys!" he said.

 _"Fuck, she's hot, I want to have taste…"_

Bad thoughts. She continued playing when three other men came in. Vampires. She knew why they were here; she picked it up from one of them. Few nights ago Kol had wanted to take her out. The night had been pretty and she had wanted to go to the French Quarter. They had run into few mean vampires. They had upset her, so Kol had killed them. He was always so sweet. Her dark knight. These vampires were here because of the dead vampires. They wanted revenge. How silly of them.

"Well, well," one of them said. "So you're Kol Mikaelson's little tramp."

She didn't say anything, she simply continued playing.

"They have a lot of nerve. The Mikaelsons. They come here, to our city, and expect us all just bow down in front of them. I don't think so. We have rules here; we don't kill our own kind. I think it's time for the Mikaelsons to learn that." He paused, Flora heard him taking a step towards her. "What do you think, sweetheart, will your death mean anything to your boyfriend? Or are you just a little amusement to him…"

"Did you wipe your feet?" she cut in.

"What?"

She stopped playing and turned slowly to look at the four men.

"Did you wipe your feet before you came in?" she repeated. "I don't like dirt."

All four men stared at her for a moment before one of them spoke.

"I think that's the least of your problems right now."

She shook her head.

"I like clean floors, I never wear shoes indoors." She paused and lifted her bare foot. "You see? Clean. I wash my feet at least twice a day."

One of the men frowned.

"You're not very smart, are you sweetheart?"

"I don't think she has to be," the other one chuckled. "Just look at that ass…" He paused and grinned. "We should give her a taste of real men."

"I don't like you," she stated and lifted her violin. "You can leave now."

"Oh, I don't think so."

One of them zoomed in front of her and grabbed her violin.

"You won't need this anymore."

"No!" she cried out when he smashed the violin. For a moment her lower lip was trembling, but then her lips curved into a smile.

"That was a mean thing to do."

She was still smiling when all four men attacked her. They had been naughty, so she could be naughty too.

* * *

"Klaus!" Hayley snapped as she marched to the courtyard of the compound, followed by her two vampire bodyguards. "What the hell you think you're doing?"

Klaus glanced at the pregnant girl who crossed her arms angrily. She was really testing his patience. If only she wouldn't be carrying his daughter…

"And what exactly have I done now?" he snorted.

She glared at him and pointed at the two vampires.

"I don't want your lapdogs following me around."

"That's too bad. I however want to protect my daughter."

"I can take care of myself…" she started angrily.

"No, you can't, I think you've proven that more than once" he cut in coldly. "This isn't just about you anymore, little wolf, this is about my daughter and if you think that I'll let you do more idiotic things, you can guess again."

"I'm not your prisoner!" she shouted. "I agreed to stay here, but I'm not going to let these creeps follow me!"

"They're here to protect you. Both of you. Don't you want our child to be safe?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"Good, we agree then."

"No, we don't."

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Hayley, I know you've got used to come and go how you like, but as I said, this isn't just about you anymore. I'm not asking you to like me, but I'm asking you to think about our daughter and what's best for her. I'm trying to keep you both safe."

She certainly didn't seem pleased, but finally she nodded.

"Fine, but if you try to push me around…"

"I'm not, as long as you don't cause trouble."

He most certainly had more than enough problems already with some of the vampires who refused to accept him as the new king, with the witches, with the werewolves, with humans, with his family… He didn't need any more problems.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah's voice asked.

Oh great, speaking of the problems…

"Everything is fine," Klaus replied before Hayley managed to say anything. He truly hoped that Elijah would for once forget his role as "the noble Mikaelson" and let Klaus handle things with the mother of his child. Klaus knew that Elijah felt sorry for Hayley and tried to help, but right now Klaus didn't need his help. Rebekah had also eagerly offered her "help".

Thankfully at least Kol minded his own business, he only seemed to care about reclaiming New Orleans. Klaus was just about to continue when he noticed that Elijah, Hayley and the two vampire guards were staring at the gate. He turned around and saw a young woman who had just entered the courtyard. She was barefoot, covered with blood and she was carrying a man who was at least twice her size over her shoulder.

"Hello," she said smiling. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but is Kol here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Elijah stared at the beautiful young woman who was smiling sweetly. Her dress was bloody, dirty and tattered like she would have just fought against a pack of wild animals.

"Who the hell are you?" Klaus snapped before Elijah managed to say anything.

"Kol," she said. "I need to find Kol."

"He's not here, sweetheart and you're not welcome here either," Klaus huffed.

The girl didn't seem to hear him; she was carefully placing the man she was carrying on the ground. He seemed to be badly hurt or dead.

"My poor dear," she hummed and touched the man's face. "So brave. It's alright, mommy's right here. Daddy will be here soon and he'll make everything better."

She kissed the man's forehead and started to hum some kind of lullaby.

"Excuse me," Klaus snapped. "I thought I made it clear that you're not welcome here."

"Kol," she murmured. "Where is he?"

"He's not here at the moment," Elijah replied.

The girl's bottom lip was trembling.

"I need to find him. They broke it."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

The girl shivered and wrapped her arms around her.

"They broke it. He gave it to me, it was mine and they broke it. They broke it. They broke it…"

Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Hey…" Elijah said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I was bad," she murmured. "Bad, bad, bad…. I need Kol."

"Alright. Are you a friend of his?"

Tears were still coursing down her cheeks, but she broke into a snigger.

"We play together."

"I'm sure you do," Klaus huffed. "Unfortunately he's not allowed to invite his playmates here, so I suggest you leave while you still can."

"Niklaus," Elijah sighed. "Do you really think that we should send her outside looking like this? That would draw attention…"

"She never should have come here looking like this," Klaus snapped. "Perhaps I should just kill her and…"

"If you even try to harm a hair on her head, I'll rip your heart out," Kol's voice snarled as he appeared next to the girl and knelt. "Flora? What…? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I was bad."

Quickly Kol wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. You're safe, darling, I'm right here."

"Aaron…"

Kol glanced at the man.

"He'll be fine."

"Don't be mean to him."

"I'll try not…"

"Promise."

"Flora…"

"Promise."

"Alright, darling, I promise."

Klaus cleared his throat.

"Kol? Would you mind explaining what this woman is doing here? I thought I told you not to bring your playthings here."

Slowly Kol stood up, helping the girl to her feet.

"She's not a plaything," Kol stated icily. "And she's more than welcome here."

Klaus crossed his arms.

"Is that so? Who is she then?"

Kol pressed his lips together and wrapped his arm around the girl's waist.

"If you must know, she's my wife. Excuse us."

Kol picked up the unconscious man and lifted him over his shoulder before leading the girl inside.

"I didn't know that he has a wife," Hayley stated after a moment of silence.

"Neither did us," Elijah replied and glanced at Klaus. Clearly he hadn't known either.

Hayley frowned.

"What? Why didn't your brother tell you that he's married?"

Elijah could guess the answer to that, although he had to admit that he was surprised that Kol had wanted to get married in the first place. There had to be something very special about this girl.

* * *

"Here we go," Kol murmured as he placed Aaron on his bed. The truth was that he was furious at the young vampire for failing to keep Flora safe, but right now he couldn't show it. The last thing he wanted was to upset Flora more.

"Come here, darling," he said and gently pulled Flora closer to him. "Are you hurt?"

"They were mean," she said and let out a sob. "My violin… They broke it."

"Who?" Kol asked, struggling to sound calm.

She stared into emptiness for a moment before he managed to make her look at him.

"Flora? Tell me who did this."

"They were angry because of the other vampires. They said that they don't kill their own kind."

Kol cursed silently. How the hell had these vampires found Flora?

"And you know what else?" she asked, sounding very serious.

Kol felt a lump in his throat. If those bastards had touched his Flora…

"What, darling?"

"They didn't wipe their feet. There was dirt on the floor."

"There was? I'll kill them for that."

She bowed her head.

"I was bad."

"I'm sure you weren't…"

"I was. I killed them all. Please don't be mad."

Fresh tears were filling her eyes; Kol couldn't bear to see her crying.

"Of course I'm not," he assured and wrapped his arms around her. "Did those bastards hurt you?"

"A little," she hummed. "But I hurt them more."

Kol smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl."

She giggled and playfully nibbled his ear. That turned him on immediately, but first things first.

"Flora…. Please forgive me for not being there. I should have protected you."

"I don't want to go back there," she said quietly. "The dirt…"

"You're not going back there," he replied firmly.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I shouldn't have come here."

"You did the right thing," he assured. "I'm the one who failed to protect you."

"Your family…"

"Don't worry about them." He paused and looked into her eyes. "You're the most important person in this world to me, surely you know that?"

She smiled and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Are you mine?" she hummed.

"Always," he replied and kissed her hand. "Only yours."

She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down.

"Show me."

His eyes darkened, he didn't hesitate to obey. He lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her against the wall. In that moment he forgot everything and everyone else, including the unconscious man on his bed. He forgot his siblings and all their questions he would no doubt have to answer. All that mattered to him right now was his Flora. If anything would have happened to her… He couldn't even think about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Part 7**

 _1903_

 _The night was stormy and Kol was soaking wet as he arrived to the house where he kept Flora. She had lived here six months already, but she hadn't recovered. According to the witches, it could take at least another six months until she would be ready to help Kol. Normally Kol would have hated waiting, but with her… There was something extremely alluring about her. It wasn't just her beauty, it was something else. It would have been a lie to say that Kol wouldn't have wanted her. He did want her, badly, but he wasn't completely soulless. He had enjoyed spending time with her, but she was still recovering._

 _"I'm here!" Kol announced as soon as he entered the hallway._

 _"Good," Mabel huffed as she hurried to the front door. "I'm already late."_

 _Kol didn't apologize; he simply offered her a charming smile._

 _"Have fun with the girls."_

 _The witches were gathering in the cemetery tonight, they were performing a blood moon ritual. Not that they could see the moon, the sky was full of dark clouds._

 _"How is…?" Kol started._

 _"She's in the living room!" Mabel replied on her way out._

 _Kol removed his wet coat and heard quiet music coming from the living room. Silently he walked over to the living room door and saw Flora dancing. The gramophone was playing some French song and she seemed to be completely concentrated to it. Her eyes were closed and she was moving like she would have been in a trance._

 _He watched her silently, admiring her gracefulness. He heard the pulse of her heart and the sound of her rushing blood. Her beautiful chestnut hair was down and she was wearing a white nightgown. The flames in the fireplace and few candles were the only source of light in the room. He didn't say anything, not before she finally opened her eyes._

 _"Hello, Kol," she greeted him smiling._

 _"Good evening, Flora," he replied. "How are you, darling?"_

 _"I was dancing," she hummed._

 _"I saw that."_

 _Her sleepy eyes looked at him curiously._

 _"Did you bring me something?"_

 _"Of course," he replied smiling and carefully picked up the white rose he had shielded from the rain under his jacket. "Here you are, darling."_

 _She smiled warmly as she took the flower from him._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _He poured himself a glass of bourbon while she smelled the rose._

 _"Beautiful," she hummed._

 _"Yes," he murmured._

 _He was just thinking that he needed to get changed when she suddenly walked over to him and took the glass from his hand. He raised an eyebrow._

 _"What are you…?"_

 _She smiled and emptied the whole glass with one gulp._

 _"What was that?" he asked after getting over his surprise._

 _"I wanted to taste it," she replied innocently. "Was I bad?"_

 _"No, you weren't, but I would have given you your own glass if…"_

 _He was too stunned to finish his sentence when she suddenly touched his face with her fingers._

 _"Flora," he murmured cautiously. "What are you doing?"_

 _She tilted her head as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip._

 _"Pretty," she hummed._

 _He opened his mouth in order to say something, but she rose up on her toes and silenced him by touching his lips with hers. He froze, unable to understand what was happening. She was kissing him. Really kissing him. What… Her lips felt soft and she tasted sweet. Instinctively he touched her tongue with his, wanting to have a full taste. No… No, he couldn't do this._

 _"Flora," he gasped. "What…?"_

 _"I want this," she whispered against his lips. "I need this. With you. You're the one. I choose you."_

 _He swallowed, struggling to control himself. Was this really happening?_

 _"Are you… Are you sure?" he finally managed to say._

 _"I choose you," she repeated. "I'll be yours and you'll be mine. Only mine."_

 _"Yes," he muttered hoarsely. "I'm yours."_

 _His lips claimed hers again as she pressed against him. His hand came up to tangle in her soft hair, gently cupping the back of her head. When he finally broke the kiss, he felt her shivering against him._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "Did I…?"_

 _"My whole body is singing," she murmured. "I never thought I could feel like this."_

 _He hesitated for a brief moment. That wasn't like him at all, but everything was different with her. He felt very protective of her._

 _"And that is good, I hope?"_

 _She smiled and caressed his face softly with her fingertips._

 _"Very good."_

 _As he kissed her again, he felt something radiating from her. Wet heat. Hungry desperation. He felt it too. The need to be with her. Gently he lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Neither of them spoke, he simply pressed his lips to her temple and his nose to her hair. She smelled divine and she tasted even better._

 _"You're beautiful," she hummed. "But you hide it deep inside. Don't hide it from me."_

 _"I won't," he murmured. "I'll be good to you."_

 _"I know," she replied smiling. "I chose you."_

 _"Chose me as what?" he was finally forced to ask._

 _She smiled and parted his lips with her thumb._

 _"To be mine. To have all of me."_

 _He really didn't have anything else to say as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, pressing kisses to his chest. Feeling her lips touching his chest was more than he could take._

 _"Flora…"_

 _She stepped back and slipped off her nightgown, letting it slither down her body. She was wearing nothing under it. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at her hungrily, admiring every little detail. She was soft and curvy, perfect like a goddess._

 _"You like looking at me," she hummed._

 _"Yes," he murmured._

 _She smiled and bit her lower lip._

 _"I like the way you look at me. It makes me tingle all over. I've never felt like that."_

 _He held out his hand and pulled her down into his lap._

 _"You're an incredible woman, Flora. My woman."_

 _She nodded._

 _"Yes, I'm yours," she hummed against his mouth, running her hands through the soft, short hair on the back of his head while her lips pressed kisses to his jaw. "And I'm sure."_

 _"I didn't ask," he pointed out._

 _"You were going to."_

 _"Yes, but…"_

 _"I can't help it. You're loud."_

 _She touched his forehead, smoothing out the furrow between his brows._

 _"You hide your secrets and shout everything else over them. That's all I can hear."_

 _He smiled and touched her cheek._

 _"If you are absolutely sure…"_

 _"I am."_

 _He kissed her lips and slid his hands down her back before he lowered his head to lick and kiss her breasts._

 _"Oh," she gasped when he took one peaked nipple into his mouth and sucked. "Oh, Kol."_

 _She squirmed in his lap, trying to get closer. He wanted nothing more, but first he was going to taste both of her beautiful breasts. His hand caressed her soft skin while his other hand unbuttoned his pants. She squeaked softly as he carefully pushed her against the bed._

 _"Oh," she hummed as his lips pressed open mouth kisses to her chest and stomach as he traveled down to the place he wanted to taste the most. His eyes widened when he saw how wet she was._

 _"Oh, darling, this is all for me?" he hummed._

 _"Yes," she moaned. "I'm yours and you're mine…. Oh!" she cried out as his tongue licked a quick strip through her folds. She tasted absolutely delicious; he didn't think that he could ever have enough. A perfect woman. She arched like a cat as his tongue explored her thoroughly, finding all her most sensitive spots. Her first orgasm came fast, making her let out one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. She was breathing rapidly as he lifted his head._

 _"Did that feel alright?" he asked._

 _She didn't reply, she just smiled at him. He touched her gently, as if she would be made of glass, and when his thumb circled over her swollen clit, she shattered, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through her. He held her through it, feeling the growing need to protect her from anyone who would ever try to harm her. He would kill anyone who would try._

 _"Flora? Are you ready?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"I'm yours."_

 _He kissed her before entering her slowly and gently, holding himself up on his elbows. He whispered in her ear how beautiful and perfect she was while marveling at how wet and ready she was for him, how tightly she surrounded him, and how good she felt. She shifted beneath him, adjusting to his size._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded._

 _When he began moving, she wrapped her legs around him, snapping her hips up to meet his. They moved together, two bodies made one flesh. In that moment he understood something. He wasn't alone anymore. She truly was his now, he could feel it. She had given herself to him. She had chosen him. She belonged to him. And he belonged to her. She was the only woman he wanted._


End file.
